


The Royal Consorts

by trascendenza



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: Domestic fluff OT3. “And here I was thinking that you two might actually produce some reasonable facsimile of a meal that I could eat.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> My soul needed this fic to exist because UGH THE EYES THAT REGINA AND KILLIAN MAKE AT EMMA, THE ENDLESS BEAUTIFUL HEARTEYES, I CAN'T EVEN WITH THESE TWO. Ahem.

“What _is_ all this racket?” Regina demanded as she entered the kitchen, holding a sheaf of papers in one hand and a pen in the other. “How am I supposed to get any work done with you two stomping around in here like a pair of ogres?”

Emma and Killian had stopped their play-fighting when she walked in, the two of them standing close together, with Killian’s arms around Emma’s waist. They turned to look at Regina, Emma with a slightly guilty expression on her face, Killian with an amused one. There were chocolate chips and pancake batter splattered all over them and the countertops; Emma had an impressively large glob of whip cream on her cheek.

Regina glared as she took in the whole scene. “You’re having a _food fight_? And here I was thinking that you two might actually produce some reasonable facsimile of a meal that I could eat.”

“Just have a bit of fun, love,” Killian said. “You ought to try it sometime.”

“Killian,” Emma whispered reproachfully, swatting him on the shoulder. She looked at Regina and her tone was apologetic. “We’re sorry. I know you’ve got that big meeting, but you’ve still got another hour before you have to leave, right? We’ll have everything ready in fifteen minutes, tops.”

Regina raised her eyebrow, her lips still in a thin line. “I could just go to Granny’s. It’s not as if you two are obligated to provide my breakfast.”

Killian stepped away from Emma, walking over to Regina. He slipped behind her, wrapping his arms loosely around her waist. Regina stayed stiff for a moment before relaxing into his hold, just a little.

“Now, now, only the finest for our queen.” He placed a kiss in her hair. “Whilst you were working, I spent the near portion of an hour in a valiant battle with the fruit-pulverizing machine, and you _shall_ have a glass of juice made from those lovely apples you harvested from your tree.”

A smile tugged at the corner of Regina’s mouth. “Really? I’ve been meaning to test that juicer out for years.”

“We remembered,” Emma said with a small smile of her own, a soft affection in her eyes.

“I…” Regina cleared her throat, straightening, back to a businesslike manner. “Good, then. I’ll go and set the table.”

“We got it.” Emma waved her off. “You go get changed and do your mayorly things while we finish up.”

Regina nodded, turning to leave. She hesitated briefly, looking like she was going to say something else, but ultimately didn’t, heading off towards her room. Emma and Killian scrambled around the kitchen, cleaning up the mess they’d made and putting the finishing touches on the meal. By the time Regina returned, wearing a crisp suit and impeccable makeup, the table was full of food and Emma was filling all their glasses with the fresh apple juice.

“Your majesty.” Killian pulled out her chair for her, and from anyone else the gesture might have seemed sarcastic, but there was an undeniable sincerity in his smile.

“You’re not my squire, Hook,” Regina said huffily, but she took the hand he offered and sat in an elegant motion.

“I should think not.” Killian took his own seat. Emma sat across from him, on Regina’s other side. “At this point, at the very least I’d be your ‘royal consort,’ don’t you agree?”

Emma blinked. “Is that the title for what we are?”

Regina laughed, shaking her head. “Awfully sure of yourself, aren’t you, Hook?” She speared a piece of pancake, gesturing with it thoughtfully as she spoke. “I suppose if we were still in the Enchanted Forest I might have made you my consorts. Co-regents would be out of the question, of course. No way I’d share that title.”

Killian smiled into his glass. “I would expect nothing less.”

“I don’t want to be a queen, anyway.” Emma scooped fruit salad onto her plate. “Not really my style. Head of the guards, though, then we’d be talking.”

“And I’d rather enjoy whipping the naval forces into shape.” Killian got the faroff look in his eyes that usually meant he was remembering his brother, but it passed quickly, and he busied himself with putting more pancakes on everyone’s plates.

Regina was rolling a grape around in her fingers, watching him with evaluating eyes. “And I can’t say I’d mind seeing you in the uniform.” Then she looked over at Emma. “That goes double for you.”

A flush started to rise in Emma’s cheeks but she didn’t look away from Regina’s gaze. “That could be arranged,” she said, voice low. “When you get home later.”

“Your attendance at this event is absolutely mandatory?” Killian asked, clearing his throat.

Regina broke Emma’s gaze, closing her eyes. “Unfortunately, yes.” She sighed softly, opening her eyes again and focusing on her plate. “And it could go all day, assuming it goes _well_. If it doesn’t, who knows when I’ll be home.”

“Hey.” Emma reached out a hand, laying it over Regina’s. “You’re going to be great today. Your presentation is fantastic.”

Regina smiled tightly. “Of course it is. But it was a lot easier to get things done back when I didn’t have to worry about convincing anyone to agree with me.”

“Well, regardless of the hour, we will be waiting for you, love.” Killian smirked. “And if Emma’s magic is up to the task, we may just be dressed for the occasion, too.”

Regina made a sound in the back of her throat. “Now _that_ image is going to be distracting me the entire time.”

“Just think of it as motivation,” he said, stealing a piece of strawberry from her plate. “To get home to us all the quicker.”

Emma glanced at her phone. “Speaking of, looks like it’s right about that time. Here, let me pack you some of this for lunch later.” Emma stood, coming back from the kitchen with a tupperware and a thermos.

Regina and Killian also stood, heading towards the door. Regina picked up her briefcase and shuffled through it, double checking its contents. Emma joined them with Regina’s food packed up in red fabric lunch bag that Emma had bought her a few weeks ago.

“Knock ‘em dead,” Emma said, stepping forward and giving Regina a quick kiss.

“Not literally,” Killian added, doing the same.

“Don’t worry, they’ll just _wish_ they were dead if they stand in my way,” Regina said, smiling in that shark-like way of hers. She went to the door, resting her hand on the knob, but hesitated. She looked back at them.

“About earlier,” Regina said. “I’m sorry I snapped. I was going over these plans, which I was so _sick_ of looking at, and my head was hurting, and I heard you two laughing, and I just…”

Emma’s smile was gentle. “Thanks for saying that.”

“It’s already forgotten,” Killian said easily, waving his hand. “Think nothing of it.”

Regina looked at the two of them for a moment, and whatever she saw smoothed the lines on her forehead and softened the tension in her shoulders. “See you two tonight.” She smiled to herself as she left and walked to her car.


End file.
